


Subtle Sexting

by NellyHarrison



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Derica teasing over text."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Sexting


    [ _TEXT from **derbear**_ ] I have a surprise for you.

Erica slipped her phone out of her jeans pocket and looked down at it, trying not to seem so obvious as she was in the middle of her Sociology lecture.  Why did he always do this to her?  He knew she was in class and only had about ten minutes left.  He couldn’t just wait until she was out and on her way home?  Still, the text left her curious, and she found herself sending a reply.
    
    
    [ _TEXT from **blondie**_ ] What kind of a surprise?
    
    
    [ _TEXT from **derbear**_ ] The kind that puts you being on birth control  
    to good use.

She nearly dropped her phone when she read his quick reply, the heat coiling low in her stomach.  She hated him.   _Oh_ , did she hate him.  Before she could reply, he sent a slew more, each one causing her to bite down harder on the inside of her cheek and clench her legs together.
    
    
    [ _TEXT from **derbear**_ ] I bought you a few presents.  
    [ _TEXT from **derbear**_ ] One that is edible.  
    [ _TEXT from **derbear**_ ] One that is metal.  
    [ _TEXT from **derbear**_ ] And one that is best used in the shower.  
    [ _TEXT from **derbear**_ ] How's your class?

A growl almost escaped her at the last one.  He was doing this on purpose.  If she wasn’t so turned on and needed him to solve the problem he’d created, she would kill him.  Long and painfully.  But when her class finally ended, she rushed from the hall and into her car, biting her lip and practically panted the entire drive home.  Later that night, with him handcuffed to their bed, it became her turn to tease, and it was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
